


soulmates, or something like that

by glowingslexie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingslexie/pseuds/glowingslexie
Summary: basically what i think would’ve happened if lexie hadn’t seen mark and amelia kissing at the end of 7x3
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Kudos: 28





	soulmates, or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! first post on here, pls enjoy!

Stuffing all her fears inside and mashing them down, Lexie lifted her arm to knock on the apartment she knew far too well. The numbers on the door- 432. It seemed welcoming, and Lexie felt like coming home. 

Remembering when she moved in with Mark standing in a similar positions. Just she had a pair of panties and a toothbrush in her hand. God, that was so cheesy. But so them. She and Mark just balanced each other out so perfectly, it actually pained her sometimes. 

Just as her fist was about to hit the door, the elevator opened up and Lexie noticed who she thought was Jamie, one of Mark’s neighbors who partied literally every weekend. Jamie seemed to leave her leftover pizza boxes everywhere in the apartment building, and Mark would always make bets about where she ordered pizza from. It was the stupid little dorky things about him that made Lexie so madly in love with him. 

Finally gathering all her courage, Lexie pounded her fist against the door. After what seemed like an eternity of knocking, Mark eventually came to the door. Rubbing his eyes, Mark was wondering if she was really at his door.  
“Lex?” Mark said, definitely not expecting to see her after she told him to leave her the hell alone not even 24 hours ago.  
Taking a deep breath, Lexie went  
“Hey, could we maybe, talk?”  
“Uh, I guess. Come in.” Mark said, opening the door to what used to be his and Lexie’s apartment.   
The place looked more and more like a bachelor pad, with the lack of decorations, beer bottles on the table, yet still very oddly clean. 

“Okay. S-s-so I know I told you to leave me alone, like yesterday, but now I’m realizing how screwed up that was. Of me. Because, you, you were only just trying to look out for me. I mean, I heard you were like by my side the whole entire time I was committed to psych. Because of the whole you care about me thing. Which, I really appreciate. And the thing that really scares me too, is that today, this patient was talking about how she watched her soulmate fall in love with someone else. And the most crazy thing is that when she said the word soulmate, I, like, immediately thought of you. You’re my soulmate, and the love of my life, whatever that means. I love you. Like a stupid amount. I don’t want to watch you fall in love with someone else. I want you to fall in love with me. Lexie Grey.” Lexie says, basically just vomiting all her feelings out and into the open.  
Gathering his thoughts, Mark rubbed his temple in a lame attempt to retain what Lexie said.   
“The really annoying thing about that is that I’m already in love with you, Lexie.”   
“Actually?” Lexie says, not fully comprehending what Mark had said.   
“Do you really think that I would sit by anyone else’s side for like 72 hours straight?” Mark said, knowing how madly in love he was with her.

Getting an idea and wanting to act on it, Mark said  
“Wait. Right here.”   
Lexie agreed, as Mark went over into his bedroom, and grabbed out one very special box.

Getting down on one knee, Mark popped open the box, and asked Lexie one very special question.   
“I know it’s soon, but, Lexie Grey, you’re the only person I will ever love. I love you. So much. So, will you marry me?”  
With tears rolling down her face, Lexie smiled and nodded her head, as a massive grin crept on her face. Slipping the ring onto her finger, the two of them kissed. 

This kiss felt like coming home. It felt like the pieces of their world finally fit together. Picking up Lexie in what seemed like a bridal carry, Lexie tossed her arm around her fiancées neck, admiring the ring that now adorned her finger. Pulling her eyes away from the ring and into Mark’s eyes, Lexie went   
“How long have you had this?”  
“I got it like a week after Arizona’s birthday party. I’m so crazy about you, and I’m gonna be for the rest of my life.” Mark said, before pulling her face in for a kiss.   
“Not as crazy as I am about you. I love you so stinking much.” Lexie says, so thankful she knocked on his door.


End file.
